


Good little Boy (RenxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [15]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Forced, Gaslighting, Horror, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Abuse, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: He's your good boy.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 34





	Good little Boy (RenxReader)


                                              
    
    You stared down at the timid fox boy, him refusing to return your gaze even for a second out of fear. You gripped his collar's remote tight, prepared to press it.
    
    
    
    
    
    "You tried to escape from your master, isn't that right?" You growled. He whined, cowering away best he could. His hands were bound and chained to the wall. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "No! No, of course not-" he let out a cry of agony as you pressed the button. When his spasms ended, he fell to the floor. You stepped on his face, grinding your boot against his cheek.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Dont lie to me, you ungrateful brat!" You growled, giving him a swift kick to the stomach. He groaned, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He held his stomach, curling. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Fine. Yes. I did. But im sorry, Master!" He cried, sobbing as you lifted the remote threateningly. "I'm sorry. I promise."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hmm..." you thought for a moment. You pressed down on the button, and he cried out. "Now now don't cry!" You knelt behind the sobbing fox boy, who looked up at you with eyes watering profusely. You caressed his cheek. "I'm only doing this because i love you. Just take your punishment like a good boy!"
    
    
    
    
    
    He whined, but closed his mouth shut and stopped his sobbing. "Now, how about a nice bath? I think you've learned your lesson for now!" 
    
    
    
    
    
    He slowly stood up, stumbling as he did. You tsked him, glaring at him and pointing down. "All fours, Ren."
    
    
    
    
    
    He obeyed, his claws clacking on the wood as he followed you up the stairs and into the bathroom. You undressed him, humming and turning on the water to obscenely hot, the way he liked it. Ren blushed as you undressed him.
    
    
    
    
    
    He got into the tub, and you began washing his hair for him. "You know i love you, right?" You hummed happily as you dunked his hair into the water to wash the shampoo from it. Ren blushed and nodded.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Of course, (sir/ma'am), " he paused when you didn't react. "And... and i love you master!"
    
    
    
    
    
    You frowned, pulling away from the bath. "Then why did you try to run away?" You growled. He looked away from you, sinking into the bath. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "I just- sometimes you can be mean! But i still love you, i promise. " he leaned out of the tub towards you. You kissed him on the forehead. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "It's okay, little one, i trust you." You stood up, grabbing a towel and holding it up for Ren. He stood, letting you wrap him in the towel and dry him. You made sure to be extra gentle with the fragile fox. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "How about i give you a reward for being a good boy, too?" As you dried him, you slipped your hand down to trace his pelvic like with your finger. His pubic hair was soft, like fur, not at all bristly. 
    
    
    
    
    
    He gasped softly, leaning his naked body back against you. "Yes, master, please, master." He meekly answered. His tail perked up as you started stroking his still wetted cock gently. 
    
    
    
    
    
    You jerked him off, licking down his neck and biting down on his shoulder, harsh enough to draw blood. He cried out in pain, but seemed to enjoy it. You used your free hand to scratch up his stomach and chest, just how he liked it. He was an animal at heart; he loved it wild and rough. And you gave it to him how he wanted it.
    
    
    
    
    
    It didn't take long before he let out a soft cry, dick twitching as he came on your hand and onto the floor. He huffed, blushing. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't ask permission..." 
    
    
    
    
    
    You shook your head, wrapping the towel around Ren and tying it. "That's okay, sweetness. You've been a good pet."
    
    
    
    
    
    Ren smiled, wagging his tail and nuzzling you as you both walked to your bedroom. "I love you, master..."
    
    
    
    
    
    "And I love you, my good little boy."


End file.
